1. Field
The embodiments relate to a light scanning unit and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing the same, and more particularly, to a light scanning unit including a cylindrical lens and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing the light scanning unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light scanning unit is a unit scanning light emitted by a light source to a predetermined region, and is used in various devices such as electrophotographic image forming apparatuses and scanning type display apparatuses.
For example, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, when a light scanning unit irradiates a light beam to a photoconductor, such as a photoconductive drum, main scanning due to the light scanning unit and sub scanning due to movement of the photoconductor form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. The formed electrostatic latent image is developed into a developed image by using a developer, such as a toner, and the developed image is transferred onto a printing medium.
A light scanning unit includes a light deflector, which deflect-scans a light beam emitted by a light source to a photoconductor, and an optical device (lens), which refract-images a light beam emitted by a light source. Examples of optical devices of a light scanning unit include a cylindrical lens, which condenses a light beam emitted by a light source onto a reflective surface of the light deflector in the sub scanning direction, and a scanning lens, which irradiates a light beam scanned by a light deflector on a photoconductor.